The Heat is all Around
by Lover-of-all-Pairings
Summary: Since the Transformers landed on Earth, the war has died down, making a basic programming they have activate, a programming called a Heat Cycle. This program helps Cybertronians create life, but Optimus Prime doesn't think its safe yet and Megatron thinks sparklings are weak. Can they control this insane time or will it end in disaster? (Lots of Pairings in here. Sparklings! Smut)
1. I was interrupted because of it!

**The Heat is all Around**

**Chapter Title:** I Was Interrupted Because Of It!  
><strong>Author: <strong>Lover-of-all-Pairings  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> No Pairings in this chapter  
><strong>Ratings: <strong>T (Nothing happens in this chapter, so it is safe and rated T because... I don't know)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nothing bad really happens here, but in later chapters there will.  
><strong>AN: **This is my first story I am posting on here, and I hope you all like it. I know my writing is not the best, but I'm sure I will get better the more I write. I also know there are mistakes in here and I'm sorry for that, I hope you enjoy this none the less.

Also sorry for the slow start, it will get more exciting as the story goes on (I hope). This is also my first time I am going to be writing something so... sexual and intimate, even if nothings in this chapter. Also sorry if the chapters seem short, I will make them longer as I go along, well I hope I make them longer.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading. (If you DON'T like these kind of stories, please DON'T read them. It's that simple)

* * *

><p><em>Hot!<em>

A hot, burning sensation that felt like his body was on fire, and there was no way to cool it down. He tossed and turned, even thrown the sheets off him, but still his body heated up more and more. His cooling fans didn't cool him down either, they kept running faster, and his body kept rising in temperature.

Which made him think that he might be getting a virus; it was the only reason for his body running so hot. But still, that made no sense, he, getting a virus, he made sure he was healthy... enough. So maybe he didn't drink the right amount of energon or get the right amount of recharge, that shouldn't affect him.

Prowl rolled over on his berth again, a groan escaping him, trying to get back into recharge, but the heat in his systems stopped him from doing so. He panted and sat up from the berth, swinging his legs over and leaned over the berth. Venting harshly, trying to cool his overworked systems, but it didn't work.

For some reason his body wanted him to do something, but he didn't know what. Sudden urges surge through his body, asking him to do something to take the heat away, but the Praxian was lost on what his body wanted.

The black and white mech sighed, rubbing a hand over his face; he couldn't deal with this anymore. He was hot, tired and his systems were working way too fast, all he wanted to do was go into recharge.

Prowl sighed. Heaving himself off the berth and making his way out of his quarters, he didn't need the lights on as he knew he wouldn't trip on anything. There was really nothing in his room anyway, leaving it bare. The only things that were in there was; his berth, a desk and chair with data pads on it, a shelf with data pads that contained stories, a couch in the middle of the room, a coffee table in front of the couch, a little table near his berth which held a few pictures of friends and family that were lost through the war.

Prowl walked past the few things in his room and made it out the door into the bright orange halls of the ark, blinking his optics a bit to adjust to the sudden light he tiredly walked down the halls to the quarters of the arks CMO.

He was lucky that it was so late at night, that no one was awake and the only ones that are, are the ones on shift. So no one was there to see their SIC dragging himself down the halls, panting and groaning because their body felt like it was of fire.

Once reaching the Medic's quarters, Prowl knocked on the door, a groan was heard and shuffling feet on the other side. Then the door creaked open, revealing the grumpy face of Ratchet.

Ratchet growled at Prowl and asked "What do you want?"

"Ratchet, I think something is wrong. My systems are overheated and won't cool down; even my fans are running on high." Prowl said through pants.

The white and red medic stared at Prowl, his gave looking over him. Ratchet said nothing, just looked at Prowl with a blank look, then his futures change to looking at Prowl like he was the dumbest thing in the world.

Prowl groaned again "What?"

Ratchet rolled his optics and replied with a drone like voice "Don't you know? You're going through a heat cycle; you woke me up in the middle of the night because you are on a heat cycle"

Prowl looked to Ratchet, he had no idea what he was going about. What is a heat cycle? Prowl whimpered and said "You're supposed to be helping me."

"Why? Can't you get someone else to do it?" Ratchet asked; he really didn't want to deal with this.

"Do what?"

"Interface of course."

Prowl's optics widens and he strutted "W-W-What... How could... That's just... you can't just ask me too..." the black and white mech was shocked. Ratchet just asked him to go interface with someone, hoe could interfacing help with a virus?

"What? That's what you do when you are on a heat cycle, now stop wasting my time and get going." After that, Ratchet slammed the door in his face. Prowl stood frozen at the medic's door, he was sure his jaw was on the ground.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ratchet was in Optimus Prime's Office. Telling the leader about what happen in the middle of the night and he also complained about mech disturbing him of unimportant things.<p>

"I'm telling you Prime, Prowl is going through his heat cycle. And he had to interrupt my recharge because of it!" Ratchet yelled at Optimus, who sat there, having to go through his CMO's temper at being woken during the night.

But when Ratchet said Prowl was going through his heat cycle it made his systems freeze, he hasn't seen a bot in their heat cycle since before the war. Optimus remembered how bots would get really frustrated through their heat cycle because of the burning heat in their body, which never went away.

He remembered his first heat cycle, dear Primus he thought it would never end. Is body hated and nothing could take it away unless he was interfacing, which took it away for a while and then it came back.

And that's what they call it a heat cycle, heating your systems, preparing your body for creating. And the reason why when you interfaced it relieved the heat. Making you interface more, which got some, if not most bots sparked. Oh the joys of a heat cycle.

But Prowl, his SIC was in his heat cycle, and what confused him was that Prowl didn't know what a heat cycle was. Everyone knew, even bots that haven' experienced it - who were very lucky – knew what a heat cycle was. Why did Prowl not know.

"And I also wonder how long Prowl will go through him, it must be his first, but that still doesn't explain his not knowing." Ratchet continued droning on.

"How long do bots with their first heat cycle go for" Optimus asked curiously. His first one went for around 9 earth days, which was long for a first heat cycle.

"Hmm, don't know. It could range between 2-6 earth days, but if he was like you Prime, I have no idea." Ratchet said with a smirk, he knew about his leaders unusually long heat cycle. And remembered the complaining and whining his leader did when he was on it.

Optimus huffed, how Ratchet dare bring that up, that was a really embarrassing time for him. Of course, only Ratchet and Ironhide knew about that little secret.

Ratchet chuckled "Don't worry, no one knows!"

"Ratchet, something bothers me."

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't mechs in heat send of a smell during their heat as well as heat up?" Prime asked.

"Yeah, that's why it's so easy for a mech in heat to get an interfacing buddy!" Ratchet said with a smirk. It was of, right. The scent that a bot in heat send makes others around them go into a daze, all they see are the bot in heat and that's all they want.

"Then why were you not affected by Prowl's scent of being in heat?"

"Well, I'm just that good a medic, aren't I. Really Optimus, I am trained to not get affected by the smell, so if a bot in heat needs help with anything, we won't go in a daze. It's so we can help if they have any questions on the subject" Ratchet replied like his answer was obvious and the question was stupid to ask. Ratchet made everyone feel like asking a question was stupid.

"Oh... of course. Well anyways, what are we going to do with prowl?"

"We could just let him go, either it stops by itself or he gets sparked, but I don't think we want that. I can put a code through his programming where he doesn't need to spark." Ratchet said in thought.

Most heat cycles either have a programming that makes them want to spark merge with someone so they get sparked, as that is the reason for the heat cycle in the first place; to get you sparked. But if a bot doesn't want to get sparked they can get a code that fouls with the heat cycle programming and stops them from wanting to spark merge with someone.

And all they have to do it wait out the heat cycle until it ends. But if you don't get the code, you either get sparked to stop the heat cycle or wait it out, locked away so you don't get sparked from interfacing.

"Yes, give him the code, and also, while you are doing it, ask him why he doesn't know about heat cycles" Optimus ordered, and Ratchet nodded.

"You know Optimus, Prowl won't be the only one to get their heat cycle. Really the only reason he got it was because we landed on Earth, and because Earth is not as dangerous as when the war was going on Cybertron. The war has quietened down, which means the heat cycle programming has deemed it safe to start creating again."

"I know, you should call in for a check up after you give Prowl the non-sparking code. See if anyone is showing signs of anyone going into a heat cycle." Ratchet nodded again, he knew the signs a bot gives before going into heat. Usually aches, and tiredness, being hungry, not all bots show them, but they show at least a few. It means their body is preparing for the creating a sparkling. Making sure the bot gets enough recharge and energon also the aches from the body repositioning the body a bit so it is easier to get sparked.

But of course Prowl was always tired and hungry and most likely aching from sitting all the time. Also the SIC hides his emotions behind a blank mask, so he knew he wouldn't see them on Prowl, but the other Autobots, he can.

"Do you want me to give the bot that are going into heat a choice on getting the non-sparking code?" Ratchet asked.

"No, I don't think it is safe enough yet, even if the programming does. The Deceptions could use this to their advantage if they know someone is sparked."

"Optimus the Decepticons would be going through the same thing."

"Megatron wouldn't allow the Decepticons to get sparked; he would think the sparklings week and only wasting the energon they collect. The Decepticons would most likely be using the non-sparking code too."

"Of course Prime. I get will right onto getting the code installed in Prowl and then check the others as well installing the codes into the ones that are going into or are already int heat."

Optimus nodded as Ratchet left. The big mech sighed; Primus was it going to get crazy when more mechs got on heat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, I know, short chapter and slow start, but some thing needed explaining. And I wonder why Prowl doesn't know about heat cycles? Well you are going to have to wait until the next chapter or the one after, only because I don't know if I will have the Decepticons side in the next chapter or the one after. ;)

Also there are going to be heaps of pairings in here (Autobot/Autobot, Decepticon/Decepticon and Autobot/Decepticon). Some of the pairings will be the ones that are not seen a lot and some will be the normal ones that everyone likes. Also if anyone wants me to put two bots together just ask, and I might put them in there, depends on what I am doing with those characters. Don't be shy to come out, and I will even do some crazy ones, some you never see together.

And also if something doesn't make since, just PM me and I will explain further. I will have the next chapter up sometime after Christmas. Also, sorry if some of them are OOC, I do try, but sometimes I make them way out of character. Just tell me and I will try to fix it up in the later chapters.

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Now go Interface with Someone!

**The Heat is All Around**

**Chapter title: **Now go Interface with Someone!**  
>Author: <strong>Lover-of-all-Pairings**  
>Pairings: <strong>Cliffjumper/?  
><strong>Ratings:<strong> M**  
>Warnings: <strong>Interfacing in here! Cursing (In Cybertronian)**  
>AN: **Okay, I know I said I was going to do this after Christmas only because I was going on a holiday, but I found out that the family are coming to my house, so now I got lots more time to write this. I decided to do the Autobots in this chapter, so the Decepticons will be in the next one. Don't worry, I am going to be writing both Decepticon and Autobot equally. So you get to see what's happening on each side. Also, this chapter is longer then the last one, the way I want them to be.

Again if anyone want's me to put two or more characters together, just ask and I will see what I can do. I have also written (To try out) all the names of the Transformers on little pieces of paper, put them in a box and shake it, then pulled them out two at a time. The two pulled out, are going to be paired up. I would like to see how well I can put two bots that are different from another together (I hope I am okay at it). I'm sure it's going to be fun, trying to put bots together, oh we will see how I go. The first pairing is Cliffjumper and... Read to find out! But I will use the ideas others have given.

I am going to put this pair together someone asked, but they would be missing someone, I hope it is good enough. Oh and also about the 'non-sparking code'... don't ask where it came from, I had no idea what to call the coding, so I called it that. Not the best name I could come up with, but it will do. Anyways, enjoy reading and also, thanks for those who have followed, favored and reviewed!:D

* * *

><p>Prowl lay on his berth, his fans still whirling fast and the heat in his body never going away, he was not getting any recharge tonight. The SIC groaned. But he wasn't really worried about the growing heat much anymore, what really interested him was how Ratchet told him to get rid of his virus; by interfacing. Why would he ask that? How could interfacing help get rid of a virus, wouldn't that just heat his body more, interfacing was a very... physical activity. And also, what is a heat cycle?<p>

Maybe they call his virus a heat cycle, the interfacing made no sense. But him being overheated did, that's why he's so hot, other words related to heat in a dictionary mean; hotness, warmth, fervor. I guess he could call it a fervor, if he was human. And cycle was like; a period of time, a cycle. So it made sense to call his virus a heat cycle. But when he looks up the words together... Oh, well he really didn't expect this, the words was used for dogs, females to be exact. When female dogs are ready to mate and create their young.

He sure hoped that's not Ratchet was referring to, when he said the he was in heat cycle. That would be awkward, to walk around like a dog on heat, and also a conversation he didn't want to have. But it made sense now, why Ratchet asked him to interface with someone, but he didn't want sparklings yet, they were still in a war. And it also kinda explained the urges he has, maybe to interface with someone. But that still didn't feel right, he wanted to do something more.

He didn't even know that Cybertronians went through this, he just thought you got sparked when you wanted to. Well he didn't really go to a school to learn about this stuff, so that could be the reason why he had no idea of this stuff. He should have begged his carrier to let him go to school like the rest, but his carrier always told him it was too dangerous. Always said to him that others were after them.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling him through his com link.

::Prowl! I need to see you in my medbay, Now!:: The grumpy voice of Ratchet called through, was he still angry about the SIC going to him in the middle of the night. Prowl knew it was late and the CMO was most likely tired, but he was hot and aching for no reason, but he was worried something was really wrong with him.

::Yes Ratchet. I'll be on my way.:: Prowl replied and turned of his com link.

The SIC sighed, and lifted himself off the berth. Finally Ratchet might be able to tell him something, he has been waiting all night. He quickly made his way out the door and down to the medbays, he really wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

><p>Ratchet stood in the medbay, preparing for Prowl when he arrives. Optimus has asked him to give all the bots in heat the non-sparking code, Optimus didn't think it was safe yet, as there was still Decepticons that would and will take advantage of the situation. So he was also getting all the coding ready and the scanners he will be using to scan the bots, only to see what their body is doing, and to see if anything is changing for the heat. Also during the check up, he was going to ask questions like; if they have felt any aches lately or if they have been tired or hungry lately. The usual questions you ask someone who are going into heat.<p>

He has already prepared First Aid too, told him how to check and tell if someone is already or going onto their heat cycle, he was a little shy and embarrassed as he hasn't had his heat cycle yet and won't for a while. He knew Wheeljack and Proceptor knew what to do, as they have done this before... on Cybertron. That thought made Ratchet sigh, he missed home greatly. But now was not the time to mourn the loss of their home.

But first he would need to check Prowl first, but one thing disturbed him. How could Prowl not know what a heat cycle is, even if this was his first, you still learned about them, so you were prepared for when you got them. But the SIC knew nothing and seemed shocked when he told Prowl to interface, that was what your supposed to do. Unless you wanted to self-serve the whole time, which was not satisfying. He sighed again, he guessed it was a good enough time to call Prowl in and fin a few things out, he didn't want Prowl to think he was violated because some mech couldn't control themselves.

::Prowl! I need to see you in my medbay, Now!:: He grumbled through.

The cold voice of the SIC called back ::Yes Ratchet. I'll be on my way.:: He still sounded like he was dying. Dear Primus, a heat cycle isn't that bad.

Ratchet waited awhile in the medbay for Prowl, and also made sure that Wheeljack and the other two was out. He didn't want them to make Prowl nervous, even if he didn't show it. Also First Aid might not have much control of himself.

The medbay door swung open when Prowl strode through them, and closed quickly behind him too. Ratchet was waiting near a berth and he asked Prowl to sit down.

"Have you found out what is wrong with me." Prowl asked stiffly, though he was nervous in side. Ratchet nodded, he froze for a bit when Prowl's unknowing sent hit him. The CMO shook his head and turned to the black and white mech "No and Yes, I haven't found anything wrong with you, but I know why your heated up."

"And?" Prowl tilted his head in question. Of course he was the only bot Ratchet knew that could keep their heat cycle hidden from view, just the scent could hint that he was in heat.

"You are on your heat cycle." Ratchet stated in a growl, a bit jealous that Prowl could hide his heat, unlike many who can't. But he pushed it down and vented to calm down.

"And what is this..._ heat cycle_?" Prowl spat out.

But on the other hand, you couldn't really control your emotions when on a heat cycle. Which made Ratchet smirk and replied with much joy "It's when a bot is ready to be sparked." his voice smug.

Prowl spluttered, his optics widening. He most likely hoped Ratchet didn't tell him that "But... we don't... how could this... just... HOW?"

The CMO chuckled inwardly "Well as you _should _know, all bots have this programming. It starts when it thinks you are ready to create, makes you hot and send out a sent that allures others in. It goes on for about 2-6 days or longer if unlucky" Ratchet snickered at Optimus expense.

"But What makes it start? How do you get rid of it? When did it come about?..." Prowl would have went on, if the medic didn't stop him.

"Prowl, stop. It is just in our programming, that has been their since we were created and no one made it. You can't remove it and the only time you can stop it is if you get sparked, as that is why we have the programming in the first place." the red and white mech said with boredom in his voice, like he has gone over this a million time, which he has.

Prowl went to ask something else when Ratchet asked "Do you want me to give you code that stops you from getting sparked?" A nod from the Praxian made Ratchet get to work.

After a few minutes in silence the medic asked a question "Prowl, why don't you know of heat cycles?"

"I never went to school long enough to learn about them, my carrier and I was always running from someone. told me that he would find us if I went to a school." Prowl replied.

"well ten why didn't your carrier tell you of them?" Ratchet was almost finished the installing of the heat cycle. Prowl sat there in though and continued "My carrier died when I was still young, I don't think I was old enough to learn of something like this. Maybe she though someone else would have told me about it."

Ratchet nodded and asked one last question "Where did you go when your carrier died, did you find out what happen?"

"I lived on the streets, until enforcers found me and took me in, the only reason they let me join them was because they found out that I had a battle computer and logic processor. Used me you could say. I never found who was after us or who killed my carrier." Prowl finished.

The red and white bot nodded That makes sense, I guess the war started soon after you joined the enforcers. After the war started, less and less bots got heat cycles, until it stopped all together. The programming deeming it not safe to create."

Then the rest of the time was spent in silence, when Ratchet was done he let Prowl go with a few last words "Now you can go interface with anyone you like, I'm sure they won't reject you."

Ratchet sighed and chuckled, bots heat cycles were starting, the war should end soon. It would be great to see the younger generation of transformers. "Now it's time to call Red Alert to tell the others that they are due for check ups. This is going to be fun!" He couldn't remember the last time e checked a bot for their heat cycle.

* * *

><p>A red mini bot sat on their berth, repeating events that happen last night and the results that happen from that night, in his head over and over again. He knew this was going to happen, but noooo... he didn't want to go to the medic about it, he thought he could deal with it and go to Ratchet in the morning. Well, look what happens when you don't.<p>

It started a few days ago, he had aches and he was a lot more tired. He just though he worked too hard, but really, he knew that his systems were getting ready. Then, just last night, his systems heated up. Making him groan and roll around all over his berth, he was lucky he didn't wake his room-mate. That would be awkward to tell them your heat cycle just started and he knew it would.

He knew this would happen, because it has happen before, and he didn't listen then either, when was he going to learn. But that's not all, no, of course not. He decided it would be a good idea to just go to the wash racks to cool down, and then go back to get some rest. But that didn't happen as he was interrupted be someone walking through the door. They would have smelt his heat as soon as they got in because after that, he had one of the best interfaces of his life. But that short amazing time stopped when after they finished having a good time and he got a look at who he interfaced with.

Primus, he didn't think he could run so fast out that door. Now he sat in his shared room complaining about what happen, because that isn't the only thing that came up. when he arrived back to his room, still his room-mate recharged away. He found out something else that he knew was going to make a bad name for himself, he showed all the signs. The heat that is gone, and how he felt better, except for his dinner all over the floor. It never ends.

What would he tell Ratchet? He had his heat cycle in the middle of the night and decided to get caught - unintentionally - in the wash rack by some mech and then get _sparked_ by him. That wouldn't do.

He knew this was bad, well not all of it, but most. The interfacing was good, it was amazing and he wouldn't mind doing it again. But that would not go so well with the other bot. But all the rest was bad, going into heat and getting sparked. The interfacing not so much, he could defiantly do it again.

_-{Flashback Starts}-_

_Cliffjumper stood in the wash racks, the cold-ish water run down his back, cooling him somewhat. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his body, trying to spread the cold water all over him. It was late at night so no one should come down here. He would be safe for a while and go to Ratchet later._

_But his hopes were smashed when he heard the wash rack doors open. Frozen to the spot, silence was the only thing heard by both of them, he had hoped that the water would wash away his sent, but then he was dreaming of impossible things. Then a growl was heard and heavy footsteps drew near, his spark beat faster as the bot drew closer._

_Until they stopped and he could feel the other bot venting over him, he went to turn around and calm the other. But then his front was slammed against the wall, the water still pouring over both of them. He felt the others lips attach to his neck cables, kissing and biting at the cables. The red mini bot moaned, and wiggled in the others grasp. All he knew of the other was that he saw a flash of yellow, which indicated that the other bot had yellow on them._

_He felt a hand move down his back slowly, when it reached his aft, it gave a tight squeeze which made him moan. The mech behind him still kissed and bite at his neck and moved his hand lower down until it touched his crotch plate, making Cliffjumper jump and cry out. Why wasn't he stopping this, he knew what would happen if it went to far. the other mech obviously had no control anymore and doing what his basic programming tell him. But he still had little control, that kept slipping the more he did nothing._

_The other mech rubbed at the joint between his inner thigh and crotch, which triggered Cliffjumpers panel to open. His valve wet and dripping, but not enough that someone could enter him, that would only hurt. He moaned when a finger entered him slowly, pumping in and out at a slow, steady pace. Sill crushed against the wall he flung his head back and cried out when another finger was added._

_There was no turning back now, he was far too gone in the pleasure the other was his fans turned on, trying to cool down his way overheated body, which kept rising in temperature. He closed his optics, whimper and moans escaped him as the other mech pumped their fingers in and out of his valve, slowly adding more._

_Then hearing the other mech panel open made him moan, how he wanted a spike to fill him right now and he would beg for if he has to. Cliffjumper felt the fingers leave his valve, dripping with his fluids. Now his valve felt empty and that wasn't what he wanted, he whimpered at the lost, hearing the other mech chuckle._

_"What do you want?" The voice was rough, and he said it in a near whisper, making it difficult to recognize who the voice belonged to. _

_When nothing entered his valve he growled and said "Just frag me! I need you to just frag me, I have felt like this all night and I just want something in my valve!"_

_The mech chuckled and thrust in the red mini bot hard._

_-{Flashback End}-_

After that, Cliffjumper couldn't remember much else, he was really far gone in the pleasure. Only images and a few sounds like moans and screams for more, the growls and grunts from the other and a few overloads. What really annoyed him is that he saw yellow and then a spark, after that, just a full-blown pleasure, feelings and memories that were not his. He knew now that it was a sparkbond. After they finished and were done, Cliffjumper lay there for a while until he looked to see who he interfaced with, seeing who it was made him clean himself off and leave that wash rack real quick.

And that scared him the most. Him interfacing with the other mech would have riled him up, but the intention of the other interfacing was to help him build the sparklings body. The transfluid the other had entered through his valve and into his gestural chamber, the transfluid carried little bots that are nanites, he carried them too, but the other parent also gave some for the help of creating the sparkling. They only acted and start building the body when the one that is going to be the carrier, gets sparked, through a sparkbond or merge others call it. The sparkling being created didn't take long and would be ready to be emerged in around 8-10 days, their bodies were much faster in creating then the humans, would he hate to be a human.

They aren't creating a bond between them, they would have to hold their sparks together much longer and also they would have to have the intention of wanting a bond. So he doesn't have a bond with the other mech, just the sparkling that he helped create. Wouldn't it go well telling him that he was going to be a father, they didn't even like each other, most likely, hated each other. Wasn't this going to go well.

Then the voice of Red Alert yelled over the inter com ::All bots off duty are to go to the medbay for a check up! Repeat! All bots off duty are to go to the medbay for a checkup!::

A grumble escaped Cliffjumper, this was not going to go well with Ratchet, at all. He looked to see his room-mate sitting up with dazed optics "Come on Bee, we have to go to the medbay." Cliffjumper growled out.

Bumblebee looked to his room mate "What's wrong, didn't you get woken up." He asked in a curious voice, not wanting to anger the red min bot.

"No, I was already awake." Cliffjumper replied "Now hurry and get up, we have to go!" Bumblebee nodded and quickly followed after Cliffjumper.

The red min bot thought that it was best to get this over now, rather than later. But there was no way he was going to tell who the sire is.

* * *

><p>A yellow mech lay on the floor, coming out of recharge slowly. He heard the voice of someone he knew, but couldn't tell who. he moaned when they said his name again.<p>

"Sunny, come on sunshine. We have to go!" Suddenly two figures were seen, one red and the other black and grey. "Come on, I know your waking up!"

The yellow mech groaned and pushed himself up into a seated position "Finally, your up! Thought you would be there all day!" The yellow mech looked at the red bot with daze optics, but they cleared to show his brother and his brother's lover "What do you want?" The mech that was woken growled.

"Aww, don't be like that, me n' Blue decided to check one you. You never showed last night." Sideswipe, the red mech said with a grin "Not that I cared, because we had the whole room to ourselves, didn't we Blue?" wrapping an arm around his lover and giving him a kiss, made Bluestreak, Sideswipe's lover giggle.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics "I don't care what you were doing to Bluestreak last night!"

"Well, it was great and it looks like you had a good time too!" Sideswipe gestured to his brother's body. Sunstreaker looked down to see his paint scratched and had red paint all over it, even dried transfluid on him. The yellow mech growled and stood up quickly, moving to clean himself up. "Well Sunny? Who was it?"

Sunstreaker just growled and ignored him, continuing to clean himself. "What, you don't know?" When Sunstreaker said nothing, Sideswipe laughed "Was it that good, you don't even remember who you interfaced with?" A chuckle from Bluestreak made the yellow mech grunt.

"Well anyways, came to tell you that everyone that isn't on duty has to go to the medbay for a check up, I am going later, because I have duty soon, but you are not." Sunstreaker just grunted "Well, Okay. Bye Sunny, Tell how it goes, and have fun" Sideswipe laughed as he left with Bluestreak to go on a shift. Sunstreaker just continued cleaning and when he was done, he switched the water off and made his way to the medbay.

He would really like to know himself on who he interfaced with last night, but that would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that was my first time writing that, I hope it was good... enough. Did you see that pairing coming, I didn't when I pulled them out of the box, lol. It wasn't too hard to write, I could have done better writing them (I hope they are not too OOC). Some of them I have no idea what to do. But will come up with something, and the Decepticons will be seen in next chapter. YEAH!

And I know Prowl could have had a better history, but I might just bring the past to the present. And I know you are all waiting to see who he goes with, and I am sorry about that, but you are going to have to wait a bit longer, really sorry. Anyone want to add to the crazy list, I might be able to change them to what you want. I got a few ideas and I thank you for that. But other than that, thank you guys for reading!


	3. It better Not be about Skywarp!

**The Heat is all Around**

**Chapter Title: **It better not be about Skywarp!  
><strong>Author:<strong>Lover-of-all-Pairings  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>None  
><strong>Ratings: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Cursing (Again, Cybertronian)  
><strong>AN:** I'm back with the next chapter, YAY! I hope you all had a good Christmas and Happy New Year. Back on topic, now you guys get to see the Decepticon side of things, sorry it took me so long to get it out. Christmas and Holidays with also New Year made me busy, but don't worry, I'm back. In this chapter, as I said, get to see how the Decepticons handle things, and I also have Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker as brothers. So if you guys don't like it, well... I can't help you there, but it was also so it would go with some of the Autobot/Decepticon pairings, so I had to do something. I am going to have so many unusual pairings in here that I didn't even think I could write, I had to look up some to see if anyone else has done them and tried to write how it happens when they come together, but that will be in the later chapters.

Anyways, people enjoy reading chapter three of 'The Heat is all Around!' Also a thanks to those who have followed, favored, reviewed and read my story so far.

* * *

><p>Starscream stomped through the doors, his face had a nasty snarl on it, making his handsome features look not so handsome anymore. But Megatron could see that Starscream was covering up another emotion with that snarl. An a emotion called nervousness, which meant Starscream had something really important to say, but he didn't want to tell him at all. This mostly happen when one of his trine mates has done something and now Starscream has to either; cover up for them or try to reduce their punishment, by like 65%.<p>

"What is it that you want, Starscream?" Megatron asked in a bored voice, he really didn't wan't another one of Skywarp's pranks "It better not be about Skywarp."

Starscream stood there frozen, he opened and close his mouth a couple of times, his snarl gone and the nervousness now showing on his face. The colourful jet shook his head and spoke the words Megatron thought he would never hear again.

"Skywarp seems to be... in his heat cycle." Starscream said, his voice shaking a bit. "I don't know how Lord Megatron, but I will make sure to fix it don't you worry..."

Megatron stood in the middle of the command center, his TIC; Soundwave stood by the monitors, as usual. While Starscream made excuses for the problem that has now come upon them. The silver Warlords processor were in a jumble, his thoughts flicking from one to another. Trying to process what his SIC just told him, of course what he was told could not be true, they were at war and he knew the program well from his time before the war. As most slave bots did.

The Decepticon leader gave his SIC a blank look, which quieted him. He didn't need someone yelling at him while he was trying to think, and defiantly didn't need a voice as scratchy as Starscream's.

Now, back to the problem. How could it have started, not that he believed Starscream anyways. But the heat cycle was only there for when it was time to create, and now was not a time. Sparklings were delicate and need lots of care, they will make his army weak and that was not acceptable. Sparklings were weak! Simple as that, and no heat cycle will make it happen.

He looked to Starscream and growled "If this is true, make sure Skywarp does not get sparked! I don't care how you do it! Just get it done!"

Starscream nodded and quickly left the room to his own where he shared with his brothers and trine mates. Megatron stood there motionless, he had no idea what to do. If it was true on what Starscream said, then that's a problem. As most bots know, when one gets into heat, others follow.

* * *

><p>Starscream stomped through the door to his quarters, the door closed behind him slowly and he waited until the door was fully closed before he started ranting at Thundercraker. Who was sitting on his berth reading one of his many stories he has on data pads, the blue seeker was shocked at first until his younger brother opened his mouth, then his face changed to a board look. This was not the first time that Starscream has ranted at him, and won't be the last.<p>

"Why? Why now and why him?" The colourful jet started, his red, white and blue paint job was not scratched. That was quite rare, to see him still polished.

Thundercracker just shrugged and continued reading, not having a care in the world for what Starscream had to say. The SIC glared at his older brother "Where is Skywarp?"

The oldest brother looked to his younger brother and then pointed to the wash racks that they had, only because of Starscream's position. Then he continued reading as the colourful seeker speed to the door Thunder just pointed to, when he walked in, he saw Skywarp sitting under cold water to cool his systems and whining about how the heat won't go away.

"Skywarp! Grow up! You know the only way to get rid of it and you also know we can't do that. So you are going to just have to deal with it!" Starscream looked unimpressed as the black and purple seeker ignore him.

Starscream rolled his optics and continued "Now, when you are done sulking, and stinking out our wash racks. Go to Hook, don't know what he will do, but I'm sure he can think of something." He then turned on the spot and walked out, leaving his younger brother to his whining. He also walked passed Thundercracker and into the halls, turning right to where he has to start his shift. He just remembered that Thundercracker has a shift soon, but couldn't be bothered to go back and remind him.

* * *

><p>Skywarp sat in on the wash rack floor sulking, his body was so hot nothing cooled it down. He would go to Hook after he felt better, and when his heated body settle down, which might never happen.<p>

Also, he never expected this, they were in a war. But he did know that the Autobots wouldn't hurt a Sparkling, that didn't mean he could have one, as their leader says, Sparklings are weak and are not allowed. So when he woke up earlier that day, heating up like an inferno, he didn't expect it to be his heat. He did know that he showed the signs of being or going to be in heat, he didn't pay attention. So he had to try to get his heat to cool down, but when his brothers woke up and saw him in heat... Starscream was not exactly happy. It meant that he would have to tell Megatron and hope to not get hit.

After Starscream got back and told him to see Hook, which he had no idea on how he could help. He did know about the coding he could take to stop him from trying to get sparked, but that wouldn't stop him from wanting to interface, just help with not getting sparked. Only problem with that is Hook doesn't have that coding, Decepticons were not known for going into heat or getting sparked so they had no reason for having such coding, and defiantly not during a war.

So he didn't know what hook could do, maybe just check him, don't know why he would bother. A heat cycle last at the most ten to twelve days, so he wasn't worried. It just really, really annoyed him that he had to go through this.

But, he would go, and after he would have to stay in his room as he didn't want to get caught being in heat. A sigh escaped him and he heaved himself up and out the wash racks door, into his dark purple room, he is older brother still sat on his berth reading. Which confused him, he had a shift.

"TC, why are you not on your shift?"

"I exchanged it with someone so I could go with you to see Hook, don't want anyone to do something to you," He looked to Skywarp from reading "How do you feel?"

"Like I am about to melt into lava." the black and purple seeker replied, he then whined as the heat came back full force. The cold shower didn't help much.

"Did you tell Screamer? And what did you exchange you shift with?"

"Nope, didn't want to and with your high grade." Thundercracker said with a smirk.

"Oh... What! My high grade, but I had to win those!" Complained Skywarp, he pouted at the loss of his high grade.

"I will get you some more, but right now, you got to see Hook."

"What is he going to do! He can't give me coding so I don't get sparked and that means I can't interface to get rid of the heat!"

"I don't know, but will see, now won't we," Thundercraker shut off his data pad and put it on the berth, getting off and started walking to the door "Come on." he called back to his younger brother and left the room.

They both walked down the boring halls of the Decepticon base, down right to the medbay where no one likes to be. As they both reached the medbay, they both saw Hook typing something on a data pad, most likely a report or something. The green and purple medic turned to the sound oh the medbay doors, when he saw who it is he had to quickly look away to take a breather. No need to go out of control when a mech in heat was around, plus he had more control then that of a simple minded warrior.

Skywarp stood there grinning, he was a bit nervous as he was in the presence of another mech other then his brothers. But was relieved when Hook looked back with no lust in his eyes, it made the younger seeker mentally sigh.

"Hello Skywarp, Thundercracker," The other two nodded their greeting. "Sit on the berth Skywarp and I will check up on a few things." The mentioned seeker walked slowly over to the berth, keeping an eye on the Decepticon medic at all times.

"What are you going to do with him about his..." The blue jet paused, trying to find a word other then Heat or Cycle. "Problem?"

"Well, I will try and see if I can at least bring down the alluring sent he gives off. Doing so, it will allow him to at least walk the base without having mechs trying to jump him everywhere he goes." Hook explained as best he could so they could understand, while running scans across the black jet on the berth.

"Will it work, and also how about the heat and burn I have in my systems, can you make it go away? And what the... surge... I get? You know?... The one where I want to-"

"Yes! It will work. And I can't get rid of that burning sensation, not even the Autobots can. And you also know we don't have the non-sparking code, so I can't help you there either, so don't ask!" Skywarp sat on the berth mobilized, he just wanted to ask questions, why does Hook have to yell at you all the time.

Skywarp was about to say something when he was interrupted by the medbay doors opening, Thundercracker eyes widen while Hook stopped all he was doing, Skywarp was so mortified at being seen like this he almost fainted. They were all frozen to the spot at who they saw.

"Hay, Hook! I need you to check my arm, I was-" The mech who entered stopped suddenly, a growl escape him as the sent of Skywarp's heat hit him... Hard. The mechs eyes focusing straight onto Skywarp, a "Oh no!" was heard.

Then Thundercracker moved in front of Skywarp, A growl of his own escaping from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I will also have Decepticons next chapter and also some smut, yes, and can you guess who. When I got this pairing, I had no idea some people have wrote them, but I guess people have wrote everyone with everyone already. Also, after the next chapter it will just be in random order on who I want to write, But I will try to have it as 'cons one chapter, 'bots next, and then 'cons. You get the idea.

Also, I sorry if they seem OOC, I don't think I got Hook right, but I'm trying. Did i do the seekers right? Or good enough, I want them to be as In Character as I can get. So you can enjoy your favourite characters. And anyone is wondering why Thundercracker and Starscream are not affected by Skywarp, it's simple, they are brothers and their basic programming are piratically saying this is not a mech you are to mate with. AT ALL! Really not hard to get, plus it would not go with my plan, now won't it.

Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
